Float Decoration IP
The Float Decoration IP is an interest project from the Girl Scouts of Greater Los Angeles Council. Timing: May be earned once and completed in the time required by the girls. Purpose: To learn about float design, building and decorating, floral arranging and to explore the career possibilities within the float industry. Recognition: The Interest Project Award may be purchased at the council shop. Placement: May be worn on the badge sash/vest along with other official badges. Requirements: To earn this Interest Project girls must complete eight (8) activities including those that are starred. = Activities = ### * Attend a seminar given by float builders, supervisors, public relations people or florists. ::: 2. * Make a list of all materials used as decoration on a float. Write a short description of what these materials are, how they are grown, where and how they are purchased by the float builder, how they are dyed or if they are used with their natural color. How are they used on the float to achieve the artist’s goal in the finished product? ::: 3. Talk with a float builder about the mechanics of a float; does the float move, how is animation achieved? ::: 4. Talk with a floral designer responsible for the arrangement of flowers on a float. Discover how this person became involved in the float decoration. What kind of education and training is required for this career? ::: 5. Find out if your community has ever sponsored an entry in the Pasadena Tournament of Roses Parade. What was their responsibility, approximate cost, response from the people in the community? Find out if there is interest for sponsoring a float in the future. If there is an interest, why; if there is no interest, why not? ::: 6. * Participate in the decoration of a float. ::: 7. Find out about the awards given to the floats being judged in the Pasadena Tournament of Roses Parade. How are the floats judged, what are the guidelines used, what criteria must be met by the entries? Speak to one of the tournament judges. What is required in the task of judging floats? What are the qualifications for holding this job? ::: 8. Visit the Tournament of Roses House in Pasadena. Take a tour of the house, see the film on the history of the tournament. ::: 9. Find out about the advertising and promotion of the Pasadena Tournament of Roses Parade. How is the parade advertised to the public? How are sponsors and float entries solicited? How are the program and advertisements in the program put together? Find out the skills and education required of the people who work in these positions. ::: 10. Talk with an artist who designs the float for the sponsoring company. Find out about his/her education and how this person came to work in float design. Ask to see some renditions of floats that the artist designed. How does the artist keep with the theme of the tournament in developing award-winning floats? ::: 11. Speak to the owner or manager of a float decorating company. Find out about the education and skills required to build a successful company. ::: 12. See the Pasadena Tournament of Roses Parade live, along the parade route. Note how each float entry keeps with the theme of the parade. Observe the award-winning entries and why you think the judges gave an award to them. ::: 13. Design a float for your community. Decide what the approximate cost might be. What kinds of materials would be used to decorate the float. Decide what jobs are necessary for the completion of the float and who you need to employ to complete the jobs. ::: 14. Visit Victory Park in Pasadena, where the floats are displayed after the parade. List how many different kinds of flowers and natural products were used to decorate the floats. = See also = List of Council's Own Interest Projects = External Links = Girl Scouts of Greater Los Angeles: Patch Programs Float Decoration IP